


Liar

by Nagem



Category: Weeds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagem/pseuds/Nagem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'And you said you set me free. Like a bird.' He opened up his hands and mimicked someone setting a bird free. 'I was the bird, Nance.' He looked ahead, frowning a bit. 'But I'm back in your evil clutches.' He curled his fingers into his palms, looking down at his hands. 'I have no power now.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

"Oh, my God. You are such a little liar."

Nancy Botwin glanced over at her brother-in-law before facing front again, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "What are you talking about, Andy?" she asked quietly, pushing her hair back. Without waiting for a response, she stood up and walked out of the bedroom. She nudged open the bathroom door with her shoulder and slipped inside.

Andy narrowed his eyes and straightened up, holding his head in his hands. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Nancy," he replied, shaking his head. He looked up and ahead, glaring at the wall.

"No, I don't."

Andy looked over at the bathroom door, sighing. "Yes, you do." He pressed his forehead against the heels of his hands and took a deep breath.

"Just because you keep saying that doesn't mean that I'm going to know—"

"—remember the time when you said you set me free? You know. When we were on the run. Yeah. You should remember that." Andy rubbed his face. "And you said you set me free. Like a bird." He opened up his hands and mimicked someone setting a bird free. "I was the bird, Nance." He looked ahead, frowning a bit. "But you've got me back in your evil clutches." He curled his fingers into his palms, looking down at his hands. "I have no power now."

Nancy walked out of the bathroom, standing next to the bed. She narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?" she asked, shaking her head. She crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over her.

Andy watched her before leaning over, pressing his lips against her head. "You snatched my power away. Remember?"

She groaned and turned over in bed, pushing his face away. "You never had any power."

He frowned and pulled away. He looked down at her before moving around, laying on his back. "Okay." He twiddled his thumbs. He glanced at Nancy. "Why did you go to the bathroom?"

The brunette lifted up the covers a bit, peeking at Andy. She narrowed her eyes again. "I had to pee."

"Are you sure?"

Nancy pulled the covers down again and turned away from him. "How can I not be sure if I peed? I sat down on the toilet and peed. How is that hard to understand?"

Andy frowned and looked down at his hands again. "I just wanted to be sure if everything went okay." He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Are you always this cranky after sex?" He looked over at her. "I never remember Judah or anybody complaining about your mood."

Nancy reached behind her and smacked at Andy's thigh, causing him to slightly yelp and clamp his hands over his skin. "Hey, hey, hey. That was uncalled for." He rubbed the reddening spot as she turned away, smiling.

Andy threw a glare at her before shaking his head. "You're mean. I'm not having sex with you again." He turned away from her, frowning. Nancy raised up her head, looking over at him. He wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing at his shoulders and back. "Fucking pussy's a Venus Flytrap of death anyway," he mumbled. "I'll probably die." He looked over his shoulder, staring at her. "Why would you do this to me?" He knitted his brow together. Andy faced front and laid his head back down on the pillow. "Your own brother-in-law. How could you." He closed his eyes.

Nancy rolled her eyes and returned to her original position. "Get over it. Stop acting like you hated it." She closed her eyes. "You're not going to die. That's ridiculous," she muttered, shaking her head. She shoved her hand under the pillow.

Andy looked down, chewing on his lip. He rolled over and scooted close to Nancy. He leaned over and softly kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry I made you feel bad about your performance, Nance. Even though it was a bit lacking." He smiled.

Nancy opened her eyes and looked over at him. She smiled and reached behind her, hitting Andy's cheek. "Liar."


End file.
